The YinYang War
by Messiah of Storms
Summary: The Sailor Senshi find out they must find a girl and give her to this man, otherwise their presicoius Japan would be destroyed. Can the senshi save Japan and find out why this girl is so important? Or will the fate of the Earth end up in one girl's hands?


_**Prologue**_

It's a few years after Choas has been defeated. The Sailor Senshi/Soldiers/Scouts have doubts about any dark forces trying to take over the universe. They have settled down. They have went about with normal lives. 

That is, until one day, when a small quake nearly destroys all of Tokyo. None of this was expected. It nearly costed Sailor Neptune's life. The quake cuts off connections for time-travel. Sailor Pluto is startled that she can't contact the future.

Then, two months after the quake, teenaged girls start disappearing. The girls are found dead with their energy sucked dry. Finally, after the last disappearing, a monster is found, taking girls and sucking the, dry of energy. The Sailor Senshi try to fight, but come out barely alive. A mytsterious force helped them defeat the monster. Sailor Uranus had felt something in the wind, but it was rather faint. The monsters keep coming, and finally, a man doned in all black, tells the senshi that they are looking for a girl with powers unlike anyone. The senshi think he means Sailor Moon, but the man says that the person they are looking for would only be awaked as a senshi, once she meets the forces of evil. Her power, combined with Sailor Moon's and Saturn's, could destroy the time space continum... But the girl would die if she used all her powers at once. The man tells the senshi to find the girl and give to him, or he'll destroy all of Japan, and make no one remember it.

The senshi decide they should find this girl the man talks about and secure her, but how would they save Japan and a likely fellow senshi?

** _Chapter One: A Short Detour_  
**

Kratos looked out from his tower in the small castle he had built with his powers. His dark forces were marching in the courtyard. He didn't call his forces "dark", he called them his forces, but the men around the castle, whom he had taken from Earth to do work around here, called his forces "dark".

Kratos snickered slightly, grinning evilly; he turned back to General Shamana, the only woman general in the castle. She was here to see him about the kidnapping of girls, and the draining of their powers. She disagreed with the whole kidnapping thing. Out of the hundreds of girls they kidnapped, none of them had the power he was looking for, and General Shamana wanted to use the girls in her army, so she could help find the girl that Kratos was looking for.

"So, General Shamana, you disagree with the kidnapping, and you want to use the girls who aren't drained of their energy, in your army?" He literally spat the word "your". He frowned at her. "And lose their energy to the Earth people who would sooner or later get the Sailor Senshi on our asses? Really general, you're not thinking." He walked around his chair and placed a hand on Shamana's shoulder. "Why don't you send out a squad of my forces and kidnap some girls to your own use? I'll give you about. . . Oh. . . about two hundred men." He smiled.

By "men", he meant the dark spawn he had created with his powers. These creatures were hideous to look at. Their bodies were mutated and bones were bent at awkward angles. Their skin was greenish or a mutant brown. They were sent to kidnap girls and keep the police at bay. He hoped the Japanese police were like the American police, who did nothing, but sit on their asses. If the Japanese police were like that, then he'd have no problems with them.

"Yes sir!" General Shamana saluted him, and then walked out of his room.

He called up one of the female guards at the bottom of the tower stairs. He asked her if the general left. The guard said that the general was just walking down the last stairs.

"_Good, when she's gone, lock the door to the tower. I need to think_."

"_Yes sir_."

Kratos heard a faint click of the lock activating. Smiling he turned back to his window and looked out onto the planet he planned on taking over. He could feel the end of the Sailor Senshi looming closer. He snickered, and then burst of laughing.

* * *

Bent over the wooden bucket that held the purification water, Rei Hino poured the cold water over her head, then her hands, and finally she rinsed her mouth out and spat the water out in the garden. She kicked off her sandals and sat in _seiza_, her legs folded underneath her and she bent her head down and chanted her pray to the _kami_. When she finished her pray, she slipped into a meditative state. 

She slowed her breathing down and closed her eyes. Flashes of memories came back and disappeared. The memories seized and she saw something else. A tall man with red hair that was all over the place, stood in front of a small girl with long red hair. Something about this girl seemed to drag Rei to her. The man spun around and shot a ball of dark energy at Rei. She screamed and tried to dodge the energy, but it hit her square in the chest. She fell backwards and landed hard on her back. She gasped for air. The man pulled at the girl's long hair, and she screamed. A wave of strong energy slammed into Rei, forcing her out of her meditation.

Her eyes shoot open, and she found herself sprawled across the _tatami_. _What the?_ Carefully she got up and looked around. Her chest hurt, and there was something red on the _tatami_. _No_. She bent down and touched it. Blood. _Her_ blood. She swallowed some of the remaining salvia in her mouth. Her stomach spun around, making her feel nauseous.

"Rei-_chan_? Is everything okay?"

Rei begged her stomach to stop spinning. She ran over to the sliding door, bent over, and vomited over the stones. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve, and spit the remaining vomit out of her mouth. Her body was shaky, and she leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down to the ground. She felt a chill run her spine. Shivering, she pulled the traditional _miko_ garb around her body. Even though it was nearly summer, the whole world felt like winter, bitter cold and freezing winds. _How can it be so cold, when it is nearly summer-timer?_

"Yes grandpa, I'm fine."

* * *


End file.
